Meanie Drabble Series
by meaniec
Summary: Hanya kumpulan fic pendek tentang meanie couple [CHAP 2 UPDATE!]
1. Rain

Rain

"Aku benci hujan," gumam Wonwoo.

Pemuda berwajah emo itu menatap malas lapangan sekolah dari dalam kelasnya. Hanya ada Wonwoo di kelas itu karena murid lain sudah pulang. Alasan Wonwoo tidak pulang hanya satu, ia benci hujan. Bagi Wonwoo, hujan hanya akan membuat badannya basah dan demam.

Suara gemericik hujan, bau tanah, dan udara dingin dari hujan sangat menyebalkan menurut Wonwoo. Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, sendirian di kelas menunggu hujan reda. Andai Wonwoo menerima ajakan Jisoo untuk pulang bersama, pasti ia sudah bisa bersantai ria di kasur kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah hapir malam." Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya untuk pulang menerobos air hujan. Wonwoo masi ragu dengan keputusannya itu. Ia memikirkan apa saja yang akan didapatkannya jika ia tetap nekat pulang. 'basah, demam, dan flu.' Dan bukan hal baik juga jika ia tidak segera pulang.

"Kau belum pulang _hyung_?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, ia kenal suara ini. Suara pemuda yang disukainya. Wonwoo menoleh untuk memastikan jika suara itu milik Kim Mingyu, adik kelas yang sudah lama disukainya itu.

"A-ah ternyata kau, Mingyu," balas Wonwoo agak terbatah. Jujur ia agak gugup jika bersama dengan Mingyu seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku menunggu hujan reda, tapi tidak reda juga," lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, menunjukkan taring panjangnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan –menurut Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau sendiri? Kenapa belum pulang?" Wonwoo bertanya balik.

"Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan di perpustakaan," jawab Mingyu.

"Hmm aku ada payung, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjukkan sebuah payung berwarna biru di tangannya.

Sial, Wonwoo bisa mati sekarang. Detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Jika Wonwoo menolak, sampai besok pun ia tidak akan bisa pulang. Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia berduaan dengan pemuda tampan yang disukainya itu.

" _okay,_ kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu segera membuka payungnya. Membawa Wonwoo berlindung dari derasnya hujan dengan payung birunya yang tidak bisa dibilang besar itu.

"Merapatlah _hyung!_ Tubuhmu bisa basah jika kau menjauh seperti itu," titah Mingyu sambil menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang Mingyu juga mendekap tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yakin pipinya pasti memerah sekarang. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Hanya diam, tidak berani menatap wajah Mingyu.

"Kau tau hyung? Kau sangat manis. Apalagi dengan pipi memerah seperti itu," ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba.

Apa Mingyu bilang? Manis? Kim Mingyu, kau hanya membuat pipi Wonwoo semakin memerah.

"Karena itulah aku menyukaimu," lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. Mingyu menyukainya? Benarkah? Apa ini hanya gombalan adik kelasnya itu? Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Wonwoo _hyung,_ jadilah pacarku."

"Apa? K-kau… tidak sedang bercanda kan? Ini bukan sebuah _dare_ kan?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan kalau Mingyu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Apa ini terlihat seperti sebuah dare hm?" tanya Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mata Mingyu. "Aku mau jadi pacarmu," jawab Wonwoo sambil mengecup pipi Mingyu.

Sepertinya Wonwoo akan merubah pikirannya tentang hujan. Wonwoo suka hujan. Wonwoo suka suara gemericik air hujan yang terdengar seperti sebuah musik yang indah. Wonwoo suka dengan udara dan bau tanah yang dihasilkan oleh hujan. Wonwoo suka semua tentang hujan, yang menyatukannya dengan Mingyu.

FIN


	2. Another

Another

"Aku pulang! Ibuuu aku akan menginap di rumah Mingyu, boleh kan? Beberapa hari saja bu. Kasihan Mingyu sendirian di rumahnya," pinta Wonwoo tiba-tiba saat baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"Astaga Wonwoo, kau mengagetkanku. Tentu saja boleh sayang, kau sedang liburan kan. Daripada kau hanya tidur seharian di rumah lebih baik kau menemani si Mingyu itu," jawab ibu Wonwoo sambil melanjutkan acara masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

"Wah, terima kasih ibu. Aku sangat menyayangimu~" ujar Wonwoo sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya erat.

"W-Wonwoo… lepaskan… ibu tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ups, maaf bu hehehe."

* * *

 _'TING TONG'_

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, berdiri di depan rumah Mingyu sambil menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar suara Mingyu dari dalam sana. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka, menampakkan si pemilik rumah –Mingyu.

"Ah Wonwoo _hyung_ , kau sudah sampai ternyata. Masuklah!" ajak Mingyu kemudian mengantarkan Wonwoo menuju kamarnya.

"Anggap rumah sendiri ya _hyung_. Maaf kamarku agak berantakan."

Wonwoo tidak salah dengar kan? Berantakan? Hei, kamar Mingyu bahkan lebih rapi daripada kamar Wonwoo yang seperti kapal pecah. Jika berantakannya saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan rapinya?

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang milik Mingyu yang sepertinya cukup untuk 2 orang. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tersebut. _'benar-benar nyaman,'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Astaga aku lupa kalau tidak ada makanan disini. _Hyung_ aku akan membeli makanan kau mau ikut?" ajak Mingyu.

"Aku lelah gyu, kau pergi sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" jawab Wonwoo sembari mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di kasur Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya itu. "Ya sudah kalau kau lelah. Istirahatlah, _hyung!_ Aku pergi dulu, dah~"

"Cepat kembali dengan banyak makanan gyu, kekeke."

 _Okay,_ sekarang Wonwoo benar-benar sendirian. Dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sembari Menunggu Mingyu membeli makanan. Karena Wonwoo sedang lelah, ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sampai Mingyu kembali. Baru beberapa saat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, pemuda emo itu mendengar sesuatu dari luar kamar.

' _KLONTANG'_

Wonwoo terkejut, segera membuka matanya. "Mingyu? Kau kah itu?" seru Wonwoo. Aneh, Mingyu baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Mana mungkin kekasihnya kembali secepat ini.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk mengecek keadaan di luar sana. Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Mingyu perlahan-lahan. Hmm tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tunggu! Ada sebuah kaleng makanan di dekat pintu kamar Mingyu.

"Pasti ini yang jatuh tadi," gumam Wonwoo sambil menunduk, mencoba mengambil kaleng tersebut.

"BOO!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Wonwoo.

"Uwaaa! Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!" teriak Wonwoo sambil memukul-mukulkan kaleng itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja membuatnya kaget itu.

"Aw! _Hyung_ , hentikan! Ini aku Mingyu," Mingyu ikut berteriak –kesakitan.

"M-Mingyu… kukira kau sudah pergi tadi."

"Hehe, aku belum pergi _hyung_. Kemarikan kalengnya, biar aku yang mengembalikannya. Oh! Dan aku baru ingat ada sedikit camilan di dapur. Tunggu sebentar _hyung,_ aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Wonwoo memberikan kaleng itu kepada Mingyu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamar Mingyu. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, berguling-guling di kasur Mingyu kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya lagi. Ini sudah 15 menit, dan Mingyu belum kembali dari dapur. Ini aneh, Wonwoo harus mengeceknya kembali. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju dapur di rumah Mingyu. Ia terkejut saat tidak menemukan Mingyu di sana. Dengan cepat Wonwoo membalikkan badannya, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Mingyu.

"Baiklah Jeon Wonwoo, cobalah berpikir positif. Mungkin Mingyu sudah pergi… ya, Mingyu sudah pergi membeli makanan."

Tinggal beberapa lagi menuju kamar Mingyu, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan di bahu Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hantu! Hantu! Hantu! Pergi Kau! Pergi!" jerit Wonwoo sambil meringkuk ketakutan.

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ Tenanglah, ini aku mingyu," ujar Mingyu sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Wonwoo.

"M-Mingyu… bukankah tadi kau bilang akan mengambilkan camillan untukku? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, _hyung._ Lagipula kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku pergi membeli makanan."

"Benar dugaanku… Mingyu, rumahmu berhantu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ujar Wonwoo dengan mata memerah seperti ingin menangis.

Baru saja Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka."

" _Hyung,_ aku kembali~ lihat apa yang kubawa kekeke." Itu Mingyu, sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik berisi makanan.

Seketika Wonwoo membeku. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Wonwoo berharap ini hanya mimpi. Jadi selama ini ia berbicara dengan siapa?

Nafas Wonwoo semakin memburu. Beberapa tetes air mata keluar membasahi pipinya. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"Huaaaa! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang! Kau bukan Mingyu! Kau hantu!" Wonwoo berteriak ketakutan sambil berlari keluar rumah Mingyu.

"H-hei, _hyung!_ Kau kenapa? Hyung jangan lari! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu!" seru Mingyu sembari mengejar Wonwoo yang berlari tak tentu arah.

"Pergi kau hantu! Jangan mengejarku!" teriak Wonwoo sambil terus berlari.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung?_ Ini aku, Mingyu. Bukan Hantu." Ya, dan beginilah akhir ceritanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti di film India, kekeke. Ah, tunggu dulu! Kalau ini Mingyu yang asli, lalu 2 Mingyu yang sebelumnya itu siapa?

FIN


End file.
